


Top that

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [5]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of two or three chapters on the making of Top Hat. Fred has to come up with ways of reassuring Ginger of his love - and of course he does. For my new best friend Samantha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top that

The worst had happened. Phyllis told Fred she was pregnant. He’d geared himself up to asking her for a divorce and now she was expecting his child.

He went to Lela’s.  
‘What can I do Gin?’  
‘You’ve got to stay with her Fred – I know I don’t want it but it is your child and you can’t deny him or her your fatherhood’.  
‘I’d love a kid, but I think Phyl’s using it to hold me to ransom. She’s told me that she likes me but doesn’t love me anymore. It might be a marriage in name but not in truth. She won’t divorce me, she says she has a reputation to maintain’.  
‘She’s right in a way Fred. To everyone you’re the perfect Hollywood marriage. A divorce, particularly now would ruin your career’.  
‘Damn my career – its you I want’.  
‘But you’ve still got me’.  
‘It’s not fair on you’.  
‘Who said love was fair. If it was I’d be having your baby right now’.  
‘Oh Ginge – I wish it could be like that’.  
‘If I could have had your child I wouldn’t have cared less about a career. I’d just want to be a good mother and wife’.  
Ginger hardly ever cried but she did now and Fred held her tightly. There was nothing he could say.

Phyllis started turning up unexpectedly when they began shooting some dialogue scenes. This was bad enough for Fred but for Ginger it was a terrible strain. Phyllis made no pretence of friendship and would sit there frostily knitting baby garments. Fred knew she had no idea of his relationship with Ginger but it seemed to him she was showing the world that she alone possessed him and, of course, she didn’t know that her pregnancy would be like a slap to Ginger. He had to put his foot down and after a bitter row Phyllis stopped coming. 

He needed to make it up to Ginge somehow. He thought a while then remembered her love of chocolate. He began to hatch a plan. Firstly he phoned Lela who was happy to help him. He told Phyllis he was taking a weekend golf break – she wasn’t particularly interested. Lela arranged to keep Ginger out of the way on Friday evening by arranging a meal at Lucy Ball’s. After the dinner Lela told Ginger to go home; she was going to talk about career moves with her latest prodigy.

The house was dark when Ginger arrived. She was rather relieved to be alone. The situation with Fred’s wife had affected her badly. The click, click, click of the knitting needles and constant frown made working with Fred very difficult. She knew they were life partners but the sight of baby clothes had upset her very much.

She thought she’d go straight upstairs to bed and didn’t bother switching on house lights. When she got to her room she discarded her clothing and bent to switch on the bedside lamp.

A real surprise awaited her. Fred, stark naked, was lying on her bed and, she had to burst out laughing, he looked just like a naughty little boy as his mouth was smeared with chocolate spread. Then, as she looked more closely, she saw a line of chocolate running down his chest, his stomach and straight towards what Ginger considered his best feature.  
He grinned his silly little Stan Laurel smile.  
‘ I got all sticky’.  
‘ What if mom comes back?’  
‘ She won’t be back till Monday. She knew I wanted some time with you’.  
‘You’ve planned all this with her?’  
‘Well not quite everything’, he smiled.  
‘Oh Freddie, you make me so happy’.  
‘ But baby, I need cleaning up now’.  
‘Then I’d better start’.

She kissed him first. She loved the taste of Fred’s mouth and with chocolate added, well, perfection. She used her tongue and lips to explore every part of his mouth.  
‘Fred’, she grinned, ‘You’ve got chocolate everywhere. Time to be washed’.  
She started at his collar bones and licked her way down his body.  
‘Well, well, a chocolate lollipop. I’d really like to eat that now’.  
She took him in her mouth.  
‘Oh that tastes really nice’.  
She made him very happy and he hoped she was happier too. She mounted him finally to allow him to come inside her. They clung together as he always wanted and he murmured their special words of love over and over again to show her how he felt.

 

‘Fred that was wonderful. I’ll never look at chocolate in the same way’.  
‘It was good for you?’  
‘Good doesn’t do it justice’.  
‘It’s all I could think of to cheer you up – it’s been pretty bad for you’.  
‘Thanks’.  
He kissed her.  
‘Look, we’re both pretty sticky now. Why don’t we have a shower then come back to bed?’

Ginger agreed in a flash. She loved being in his arms while the warm water slicked their bodies. Whilst they were there he began to sing one of the new tunes from the movie.  
‘Isn’t it a lovely day to be caught in the rain?’ he crooned as she nuzzled into his neck. He continued as she soaped his back.  
‘As long as I can be with you it’s a lovely day’.  
She kissed him hard. He knew she’d love to have this memory when they did the scene in the film.

Back in bed they had straight, uncomplicated sex that satisfied them completely and the, best of all, settled down to sleep with their arms around each other.

Next morning when he woke Fred found her hand resting lightly across his groin. She even wants me when she’s asleep he thought. This prompted him to wake her with a kiss then he travelled down her body using his mouth and tongue to tease her until, cupping her buttocks in his large hands, he pulled her up to his mouth. She spread her legs wide to welcome him. He brought her to climax rapidly; she was that hot for him. Whilst she still throbbed he entered her and she, wrapping her strong dancer’s legs about him, pulled him tightly into her body. Afterwards she murmured, ‘Lie on me Fred – I want the weight of your body on mine’. He did as he was told -it was like lying on the softest mattress and utter bliss.

Before rising next day Fred gave her his gift. He was always buying her presents – he loved the way she got so excited, like a little child. Thank God it was a private account, if Phyllis knew she’d have forty fits.  
‘Baby, something for the nicest girl I know’.  
It was a stunning diamond bracelet.  
‘I got the idea from a line in the film’.  
‘It’s so beautiful Fred. I’ll wear it in the movie. She always wore his gifts to show her love for him. God she was wonderful.

When later that morning Ginger raided the refrigerator and discovered Fred had stocked it with all sorts of chocolate treats. She hugged him with pleasure and devoured a chocolate donut for breakfast. They swam nude in the pool, the house wasn’t overlooked and they splashed about like two year olds.  
‘We should do this more often. It’s kinda fun’, he said.  
After the swim they sat on loungers and Ginger made occasional forays into the fridge.  
‘What gets me is how you never put on a pound despite all that chocolate you get through’.  
‘That’s because of all my workouts with you’.  
‘Wanna work out now?’, he grinned.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around, listening to music and doing very little. Fred was secretly pleased to have this down time. He was getting on a bit he thought and their love life could be pretty tiring. Besides he wanted to build up a bit of energy for the night. He found himself thinking that every time they made love it was like that first time in New York – exciting, adventurous, always fun and never routine. He loved her for that – never a dull moment when she was around.  
‘What are you grinning at?’, she asked.  
‘Aw nothing’, he replied cuddling her in his arms.

The rest of that weekend was exactly what they both needed with plenty of loving, lost in their own world. Fred congratulated himself on planning this time together. She was so relaxed and happy that it made his heart break to see how content they could have been had they married. The whole thing was almost too much to bear but he thought, I’ll see her through everything, we’ll have more time together somehow and I’ll make this movie one we’ll remember all our lives. Then a little coda to these thoughts. I love her more than life itself.


End file.
